bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother
Big Brother, hosted by Bham101, premiered on June 29, 2013, with 15 HouseGuests entering the Big Brother house. The show follows a group of House Guests living together 24 hours a day in the "Big Brother" house, isolated from the outside world but under constant surveillance with no privacy for three months. The HouseGuests compete for the chance to win a $500,000 grand prize by avoiding weekly eviction, until the last HouseGuest remains at the end of the season that can claim the $500,000 grand prize. The Show Format Each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household competition. The winner will be safe from the threat of eviction and is given a private bedroom and bathroom. However, the Head of Household must also nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. Following this is the Power of Veto competition, where the winner may remove one of the nominees from the chopping block. If he/she chooses to, the Head of Household must nominate another HouseGuest to face eviction. At the end of the week, all HouseGuests except the nominees and the Head of Household (unless there is a tie). The nominee with the majority vote will be forced to leave the house for good. When only two HouseGuests remain, the Big Brother jury, composed of the last seven HouseGuests evicted, will cast their votes for a winner, who will receive the $500,000 grand prize ($50,000 for the runner-up). Season Details Competitions Head of Household (HoH) Each week, the HouseGuests compete for Head of Household. As mentioned above, the winner will be safe from eviction, have special privileges that no other HouseGuests have access to, and must nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. If a HouseGuest wins Head of Household, he/she is ineligible to compete in the following Head of Household competition (except for the final Head of Household). The final Head of Household is split into three parts. The winner of part one, which is endurance, will move on directly to part three while the other two will face off in part two, which is physical/time attack. The winner of part two will face off against the winner of part one in part three, which is Q & A. The winner of part three is crowned the final Head of Household, and will get to decide who sits next to him/her in the final two, subsequently evicting the other houseguest. Power of Veto (PoV) The Head of Household, the two nominees, and three randomly chosen players will compete in the Power of Veto competition. The winner will have the option of saving one of the nominees from eviction. If he/she chooses to do so, the Head of Household must choose another HouseGuest as a replacement nominee. The Power of Veto winner cannot be chosen as the replacement nominee. Have/Have-Not Each week, the HouseGuests are split into "Haves" and "Have-Nots", which is determined based on their performance in the competition. The "Haves" have access to hot water showers, all food in the fridge, and get to sleep in their beds. The "Have-Nots" are restricted to cold water showers, a strict "Big Brother Slop" diet, and must sleep on deck chairs with flimsy blankets and thin pillows in the Have-Not room. This is absent in Big Brother 3 due to "The Summer of Hell" twist which includes most, if not all, HouseGuests going on slop for the season, a large bedroom equivalent to the Have-Not bedroom, and both showers running only cold water. Pandora's Box Pandora's Box debuted in Big Brother 3. Opening Pandora's Box can unleash a good consequence and a bad consequence. Pandora's Box is a room located adjacent to the Head of Household bedroom and can only be opened by the HoH, although the consequences of opening Pandora's Box can affect the entire house. Pandora's Box has been retired since Big Brother 9 and has not been used since. Coup d'Etat The Coup d'Etat debuted in Big Brother 3. It will be earned during a task that all HouseGuests will participate in. The holder of the Coup d'Etat has the power to overthrow the Head of Household's nominations. They are also able to name their own replacement nominees. However, they may not choose the current HOH or POV Holder. They must not disclose the power to any other HouseGuest; doing so will nullify the power and the holder will be penalized. They have three evictions to use the power before it expires. HouseGuest's Duties Nominations Each week, the Head of Household will nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. If one of the nominees gets taken off the block via the Power of Veto, the Head of Household must nominate another HouseGuest. Secret Tasks In lieu of the "Have/Have-Not" competition in Big Brother 3, a HouseGuest must secretly perform a semi-weekly task. If they succeed, the reward would be exemption from slop for the week, or giving a nominee a penalty vote at the next eviction. Eviction At the end of each week, the HouseGuests will cast their votes to evict in the Diary Room. The nominee with the most votes will be evicted and must leave the house after saying their goodbyes. Departure Eviction Each week, the HouseGuests will vote to evict one of the two nominees. If a tie occurs, the Head of Household must cast the deciding vote. The last seven evicted HouseGuests will become the members of the Big Brother Jury Walking At their own discretion, a HouseGuest is permitted to leave the house at any time. However, once they leave, they are out of the game and will not re-enter. Depending on the circumstances in the house at the time, it may or may not affect the eviction. Big Brother 12 HouseGuest Leslie Dunn is the first and currently only HouseGuest to walk, although this was a result of her success as "The Insider". Dunn left the house on Day 43 alongside JC Marquez, who was evicted earlier that night. Expulsion If a HouseGuest violates the rules of the game (mainly by disruptive behaviour or physical violence), they will be forced to leave the game by Big Brother. Similar to walking, this may or may not affect the upcoming eviction. While this has not happened in this version yet, four HouseGuests in the American version were expelled from the game. Winning The last seven evicted HouseGuests, known as the Big Brother jury, will cast their votes for a winner. The HouseGuest with the majority vote will win $500,000 while the runner-up will win $50,000. Unlike the evictions, the two HouseGuests want to see their names come up.